1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for multiplicably converting an output of a pneumatic cylinder or the like and transmitting the multiplicably converted output.
2. Description of the Earlier Technology
A mechanism utilizing a lever ratio of an arm has been generally known up to now as a multiplicably converting transmission device of this type.
However, the conventional mechanism needs to secure a space for swinging the arm and therefore has a disadvantage of enlarging the transmission device.